Dr Blowhole's or is it the Fib's Revenge?
by LarryGirl2.0
Summary: Parody of both the Penguins of Madagascar's "Dr. Blowhole's Revenge" and Veggietales "Larry-Boy and the Fib from Outer Space."
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

It was a starry night in Bumblyburg. Two kids were walking home from the movies.

"That movie was awesome!" one of the kids (who were peas) said.

"But bro," Percy Pea told his little brother, "we saw the same dang movie six times already!"

"Was it six? Or was it seven or eight?" his little brother questioned.

Suddenly, they stopped in their tracks. They both noticed a weird object falling from the sky.

"It's just like the movie we just saw!" the little brother panicked. "It's a sign that the world's gonna end! Just like in the movie!"

"Bro!" Percy shook his head disagreeing. "That movie is just a bunch of Hollywood crap! So cut it out!"

"This can't be happening!" his brother said and then he ran into the street... into oncoming traffic. As the small pea was hit by a bus and sailing into the front window of a department store, Percy just said to himself, "Dang! He ain't gonna be walking home from the movies with me in 'Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed.' Nope."

Meanwhile, Larry-Boy was too busy star-gazing on the rooftop of his mansion when Archie his butler called out to him. No, really. He was star-gazing through a crystal ball that he had ordered off of the Internet. (He thought he was psychic, which Archie thought was totally far-fetched.)

"Master Larry!" Archie called. "Excuse me, Master Larry!"

"Yes, Archie?" Larry-Boy answered, but then he accidentally hit Archie with one of his plunger ears, sending the asparagus's head slamming into the crystal ball, knocking him off his feet, and sending him rolling off the rooftop of the mansion. Archie fell face-first onto the ground below.

Larry-Boy noticed the Larry-Signal in the sky and then told Archie who was unconscious on the ground, "No time now, Archie! Duty calls!" And then he was off. Archie was still knocked out cold on the ground.

As Larry-Boy zoomed right past Archie in his LarryMobile, the car had accidentally swiped Archie off the ground, sending his unconscious body headfirst into the secret lair where the superhero had came out of.

On the road, Larry-Boy was watching to see if the falling object from the sky was going to land or not. He wasn't paying any attention to where he was going and ran into a tree. Afterwards, the "Larry-Boy and the Fib from Outer Space" title above him fell onto the LarryMobile with several clanks and bangs.

"Darn it!" Larry-Boy grumbled, banging his head on the steering wheel. "Now I gotta wait until dawn to get this bucket of bolts back to the LarryCave! Maybe the falling object would fall down to earth by the time this dang car is fixed!"

Little did Larry-Boy know that a group of penguins from the Central Park Zoo were on the same case as he was. They were heading for the desert just outside of Bumblyburg.

"Kowalski!" Skipper said to one of the penguins. "Status report on the fallen object!"

"According to my calculations, the object just landed near our destination," Kowalski answered. "To Dr. Blowhole's secret lair!"

"But guys," Private piped up. "If we're going to Dr. Blowhole's lair... then, the lair isn't so secret."

"That's right!" Skipper said. "To Dr. Blowhole's... NOT-SO-SECRET lair then!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The Penguins found an outhouse in the desert and attempted to hide behind a cactus. However, during the process, they were poked by the cactus's thorns, poking them in their backs and... guess where else.

"Rico! Weapons check!" Skipper ordered. With that, Rico shook his belly to check for weapons. While he was shaking his belly, he felt like dancing, so he danced to the beat of the shaking. Skipper had to tell him at least ten times to stop. But Rico kept on.

So to change the subject, Skipper turned to Kowalski. "Kowalski! Intelligence!"

"Can we just go in already, instead of checking to see if we have everything we needed?" complained Kowalski.

"Being a smart-alec," Skipper pointed out. "Now THAT'S showing intelligence, Kowalski!"

"Private! Got our stash of snacks?" Skipper then asked Private.

"I ate them all," Private said sheepishly.

Skipper's eyes widened. "You ate all of our food supply?!"

"I got hungry, sorry."

Skipper growled, but then sighed. "Alright, men. Let's move in."

He then took Private aside and snapped at him, "I'm not leaving you with the Peanut Butter Winkies ever again!"

The Penguins opened the door to the outhouse... when they fell into the floor. It was a trap! After a few seconds of screaming bloody murder, the Penguins found themselves unharmed from the spikes that were next to them on the ceiling of what used to be the outhouse.

"Ouch! My arm!" Private yelled. One of the spikes went through Private's left flipper.

"Curse you, Blowhole!" Skipper roared angrily.

The spikes then released the Penguins, including Private, and they fell face-first onto the floor of the lair.

Suddenly, they all heard the lights turn on from behind them, and they spun around. They saw a dorsal fin pop out from the water and swim towards them. The creature resurfaces from the water... and lo and behold...

"Blowhole!" Skipper mumbled, looking at the creature, but then raised an eyebrow. "Are you... wearing makeup?"

The dolphin before him WAS wearing makeup. However...

"I'm not Blowhole, you prick!" the dolphin said in a feminine voice. Then the lady dolphin turned her head back to the water and said, "Same time tomorrow, Blowy?"

"Anything for you, Doris," the real Blowhole said from in the water.

"Doris?" Kowalski asked in shock. "I thought you weren't in this story! In fact, you shouldn't even be on the set right now!"

"Enough!" Dr. Blowhole snapped, zooming out of the water on his Segway. "You'll give away the story!" He said this pointing to the writer. (Oops!)

"So you're wanting to know why I set that trap for you guys?" Dr. Blowhole asked, while waving good-bye to Doris.

"Yeah," Private said, waving his injured flipper, but then pulled it back down and said, "Ouch!"

"Why tell when I can show?" Dr. Blowhole said coolly. But then he quickly added, "No really. I have to show instead of tell. This chapter isn't long enough for it."

"Well, you have all this pricey gadgetry here," Kowalski mocked. "Why not tell us through a slideshow or something?" Then he grumbled, "Why do the bad guys always get the good stuff?"

"Because they steal and forge, you twit!" Blowhole snapped, turning on his theater system. Then he realized, "Oops! I wasn't supposed to tell you that."

"Just make with your presentation, Blowhole," Skipper barked.

"Peng-you-ins!" Dr. Blowhole said as he made his way to stand near the big TV screen. "I summoned a monster! I present..."

He pushed a button, and up on the screen was...

Doris the dolphin on top of Blowhole, with both of them smiling at the camera... were they... going all the way?!

"What the...?!" Kowalski spat and he covered Private's eyes with one flipper. Rico looked like he was about to throw up, so he threw up the weapons that the Penguins were going to use... which were swept away by one of Blowhole's machinery.

"Darn!" Rico groaned.

Dr. Blowhole saw what was on the screen and his face turned red with embarassment. "Oops! You weren't supposed to see that." He pushed another button, and this time, the screen showed a huge monster, with big hands and feet... it was some kind of space alien!

"That's the monster that I have summoned!" Dr. Blowhole proclaimed. "Without you peng-you-ins around to foil my plans, I will use this monster to rule land and sea!"

The dolphin threw his head back and laughed wickedly but then fell on his back with his Segway falling on top of his... well, his delicate place.

"I get the jest," Skipper said. "Let's stop him, boys! Well... even though our weapons were taken away not too long ago..."

Suddenly, ray guns shot down from the ceiling, aimed at the Penguins. "We got us a laser show, boys!"

"OOH! OOH!" Dr. Blowhole chimed in. "Great idea! A laser show calls for some ladies on the dance floor!"

"Knock it off, Blowhole!" Skipper shouted.

"Whatever," Blowhole mumbled.

Then the laser guns started firing. The Penguins dodged the shots as best as they could. Then Skipper had an idea when he saw Private.

"Private! I need you as a shield!" Skipper told him.

"Is this really the time to..." Private wanted to say, but Skipper yelled, "Private!"

Private sighed, and Skipper used him as a penguin-shield. Private cringed at the lasers' blows to his body. One of the beams from the rays ricocheted off of Private's stomach and zapped a ray gun into bits. Dr. Blowhole saw the Penguins triumphing and started to panic.

"Hey, uh..." the dolphin squeaked. "Do you want to know why I summoned an alien?"

"Try us, sea mammal!" Skipper challenged as he continued to fight off the laser guns.

Dr. Blowhole looked at the fighting penguins nervously and then spoke, "I promised that alien a hostage. But right now... I DON'T HAVE ONE! So I have to go now."

"Then take this!" Kowalski shouted as he threw a piece of candy into Dr. Blowhole's... um, blowhole. The dolphin suffocated momentarily, but then managed to blow it out as he landed back into the water. The candy flew into Private's face, right between the eyes. "Ouch!" Private whined.

Just then, Dr. Blowhole reappeared in his escape bubble.

"You have seen the last of Dr. Blowhole!" the villain proclaimed.

"Why? Because you're afraid that the alien you summoned is gonna kill you for not keeping to your promise of having a hostage with you," Skipper guessed.

The villains eyes grew big and admitted, "How did you know...?" but then he shook his head and shouted, "I'm going, and I'm locking you guys in here!" The villain flew up and out of the lair in a secret opening in the ceiling.

The Penguins looked at each other and shook their heads.

"That wise guy only did that to give himself time to run," Kowalski grumbled.

"Yep," Rico agreed.

"That monster is out there!" Skipper exclaimed. "That's the fallen object that we're looking for!"

"An alien?" Private worried.

"Exactly!" Skipper answered, slapping Private on the back, who immediately yelped at the pain.

"SELF-DESTRUCT" a huge computerized voice boomed from above them, "IN FIVE SECONDS!"

With that, the Penguins escaped through a back door. (It's unknown where the back door came from. It was just there.)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Meanwhile, Larry-Boy had his LarryMobile repaired by his butler, who happened to regained consciousness from early that morning. Apparently, he checked himself out of the hospital from the rooftop incident, because he knew that Larry was gonna need his help some time or another.

"Larry-Boy!" Archie said over the videophone. "Can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, Archie!" Larry responded. "Go ahead!"

"What?" Archie asked.

"I said go ahead," Larry-Boy repeated.

"Huh?"

"Go ahead and say something."

"What?"

"I hear you, but you can't hear me?"

"OH! Well, duh!"

"So what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Larry-Boy quickly asked, trying to change the subject ASAP.

"Have you located the fallen object?" Archie asked him.

"You mean that big ol' story title saying that I was gonna fight some space alien?" asked the hero with annoyance in his tone.

"Close, but no," Archie replied. "I mean whatever fell from the sky."

"Which was the opening title to this story."

"Right, but I'm talking about the fallen object from before the title had fallen onto your vehicle," Archie pointed out.

"Oh, the fallen object. Now I get it," said the hero. "The LarryMobile and I have been all over Bumblyburg, and we found nothing that looked like it came from outer space... wait! Does the zoo count as anything from outer space?"

"Nothing at all?" Archie asked.

"Well, we DID see a weirdo that looked like a zombie..." Larry-Boy looked out his car window and saw the zombie weirdo. He pulled out a laser gun and shot it in the head, while yelling "Die zombie!"

"Hey!" Larry realized. "My patrolling on these streets today had finally paid off! I just stopped a zombie apocalypse!"

"Can we stay on subject please?" Archie insisted. "What else was there?"

"Oh, yeah," the hero resumed, "I also saw a lemur wearing a funny hat and claiming that he was a spy or something. I don't know. He was yelling that gibberish all over the Central Park Zoo earlier."

"Well, why not check out the zoo to see what the deal is with the lemur," suggested Archie. "Maybe he has seen the fallen object from the sky."

"Fear not, Archie!" Larry-Boy assured his friend. "If there's a weirdo in this town, Larry-Boy will crack open a can of whoop-ass!"

At the Central Park Zoo...

"And that's what happened!" Private told his animal friends about the adventure with Dr. Blowhole... even though he had just read the previous chapter not too long ago.

"Yeah right!" Marlene the otter said, as she lounged in one of the chairs near the zoo's gift shop.

"No, really, Marlene!" Private argued. "Dr. Blowhole is real! And he's evil!"

"Sure. He's real. And so is the boogeyman," Marlene said with sarcasm.

"What's wrong with you, Marlene?" Skipper said, taking Private's side. "You don't believe that someone as sinister as Dr. Blowhole is real? Which rock did you crawl out of?"

While the zoosters were bickering among themselves, a tiny alien popped out from one of the bushes. It then jumped into another bush.

King Julien the lemur was taking a stroll down the zoo's front when the alien spoke to him from the bush.

"Hey, you with the silly hat!" the alien spoke.

This startled the lemur king. "Who on earth said that?"

"You look like you can use some fun," the voice said.

The lemur king gasped. "The bush... right in front of me..." he stuttered. "It's talking... to me!" He was frightened at that moment, but then clapped his hands with childlike joy.

"Ooh!" Julien marveled. "The bush has magical powers! I must take advantage of this gift from the sky spirits!"

The lemur king cleared his throat and then said to the bush, "Magic bush! I, your king, command you to speak again!"

"Wish granted!" the alien responded back as he popped out of the bush.

The lemur king jumped at this and asked, "Who the heck are you?"

"My name is Fibrilious Minimous," the alien introduced himself. "But people call me Fib."

"Wow. That's a weird name," Julien said with repulse. Then he asked, "But Fib, what are you? Some kind of weirdo?"

"Do I look like a weirdo?" Fib asked. "All I wanted was to tell you how you can impress your friends here at the zoo. Why? Because I couldn't help but notice that people around here are doubtful of each other. I mean, no one believes the cold hard truth anywhere."

"Okay, what does THAT have to do with the king..." Julien scoffed, "... which is ME?"

"Well," the Fib explained, "why not tell people that you're not just the king of the lemurs, but you're also a... uh..." the alien tried to think of something.

"A secret spy?" Julien suggested.

"Of course!" the Fib replied with a smile. "Tell them that, and that'll be the end of their doubt!"

King Julien then started to feel uneasy. "You mean..." he hesitated, "you want your king, ME... to lie?"

"Oh come on!" the little alien persuaded him. "A little fib didn't kill anyone!" But then he muttered to himself, "Well, a little fib like me almost killed Larry-Boy one time. Yeah, until Junior betrayed me by telling the truth! Those two so owe me BIG TIME! And I will get big on them!"

"So, what do you want me to tell my friends again?" Julien asked.

The Fib looked at the lemur and answered coolly, "I'm glad you asked!"

"Hey, you guys! I'm a spy!"

The Penguins and Marlene all looked at King Julien weird.

"What are you talking about, ringtail?" Skipper demanded.

"I'm a spy!" Julien said happily. "I was... uh..." He shot a look at the bush where the Fib was hiding in for help, but the alien gestured him to keep going.

"I was... spying on you this whole time!" Julien quickly formulated. Then he snapped his fingers to summon his servant Maurice the lemur to carry him on one of the gift shop's chairs.

"I have a fancy spy car!" Julien quickly added. As he told his friends all this, the Fib was growing bigger and bigger in the bush.

"My car has fog lights and all those cheap gizmos that you would see in all those action movies!" bragged Julien. "You all won't see me come and go. I'm telling you!"

"YOU, ringtail?" Skipper challenged. "You a spy? Well, let me tell you something. I bet you a hundred bucks that you wouldn't last five minutes with Dr. Blowhole!"

"Who's Dr. Bumblegum?" King Julien misinterpreted.

"That's 'Dr. Blowhole' to you, you idiot!" Skipper barked.

"You guys are all idiots for telling me all this mumbo jumbo," Marlene retorted. "It's all fiction!"

Just then, the gates to the Central Park Zoo opened up.

"We're open!" Private reported, and every one of the zoosters returned to their pens and habitats.

King Julien strolled back to his made-shift throne in his habitat.

"The sky spirits say that I can be a dang spy guy," he grumbled to himself.

"Oh, Julien," he heard a deep voice say from behind his throne.

"Fib? Is that you?" Julien questioned. "Come here please! I want you to comfort me! My friends don't think that I'm a spy guy!"

"Don't worry, Julien," the voice said coolly, "I'll comfort you..."

Just then, a huge three-fingered hand grabbed King Julien by the throat.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The Penguins were waving back at the zoo visitors that were outside their habitat.

But little did they know that King Julien was missing. And little did they know that Dr. Blowhole was watching their every move... even when one of the Penguins decided to pay a quick visit to the mens' room.

"Dr. Blowhole! We have a lock on the enemy!" one of his lobster minions reported to the villain. "They can get here on those soda launchers of theirs!"

The diabolical dolphin laughed and said, "Awesome, red one! Now... prepare the transmission! I have something to say!"

The lobster pushed a button and Dr. Blowhole spoke into his microphone.

"Yeah, can I get two cheeseburgers with pickles and ketchup on them?"

The Penguins heard the villain's voice from inside the Penguin HQ. "And don't load it up with that yucky mayonnaise or mustard!" the villain continued.

"Blowhole!" Skipper realized.

The Penguins raced into their lair ready to fight, but saw no intruder.

"Where is he?" Private whispered, being careful not to hurt himself again.

"I want a large order of fries," the villain said through the Penguins' TV screen, "and you better not mess up my order!"

"What the heck are you talking about, Blowhole?" Skipper interrupted.

Dr. Blowhole stared at the Penguins through the videophone and slapped his forehead with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry. I meant to order in lunch, but I accidentally called you loonies instead!" Blowhole grumbled. "Well, I WAS gonna call you peng-you-ins anyway, because I have unmasked your vulnerability... the biggest one ever! Well, besides the fact that you and your lame friends can't fly."

"You a-hole!" Skipper cursed. "You made Private eat all of our Peanut Butter Winkies from our last mission!"

"Huh?" Private was confused.

"What? No I didn't!" Dr. Blowhole snapped.

"Well then..." Skipper guessed. "Did you send a zombie to kill us?"

"No I didn't," Blowhole answered.

"Tell that ringtail lemur of ours to say all kinds of crap?"

"No," Blowhole said. "BUT, I captured someone that you know, and you just said it yourself!"

"Who? Private?" Skipper guessed.

"No."

"The zombie?"

"NO."

"The Peanut Butter Winkies?"

"NO! Your best friend! This lemur right here!" the evil doctor snapped, and then pointed to King Julien, who was sitting in a small cage.

"Help!" King Julien whined.

The Penguins saw King Julien on the screen and were shocked.

"Ringtail!" Skipper gasped, but then kept his cool. "You think that lunatic is my best friend? He's not even part of my crew!"

"Skipper, don't play dumb with me," Dr. Blowhole replied, "I'm not stupid. I'm actually smarter than you, because I went to college!"

"Show off!" Kowalski muttered while he rolled his eyes.

"Look at you two!" Dr. Blowhole said, showing Skipper and King Julien frolicking in the lemur habitat, and on top of each other, and doing...

"NO!" Skipper yelled. "No! Ringtail and I are not doing anything smoozy-whoozy together! I'm not gay!"

"Uh, Skipper?" Private asked. "Who said that you were gay?"

Skipper looked at his men and then looked at Blowhole who had Julien. "I wasn't!" he then insisted. "But one thing is certain! Julien needs our help!"

Dr. Blowhole on the videophone laughed and then scoffed, "Just try to stop me, peng-you-ins, and your fuzzy little buddy gets sacrificed to the Fib from Outer Space, who of course, brought him to me in the first place.

"See? I FINALLY got a hostage for the alien! I knew I would find one! So I told the Fib to capture him. But it wasn't easy. The only way for the whole shi-bang-a-bang to work was that Julien had to tell lies and more lies so that the Fib could grow into a giant monster and capture him!"

"So, you're saying that that alien of yours can only grow if Julien lies?" Private questioned. "But lying is wrong."

"Exactly!" Blowhole said. "And your furry friend will be getting what he deserves... in the monster's belly! Just try to stop me, and he's alien food!" The villain laughed as the videophone shut off.

"Well, let's go save the lunatic," Skipper said to his men. His crew looked at him weird, so he added, "What? It's the penguin way!"

Private giggled and mumbled, "Skipper's gay!"

"I'll make you eat your words if you say that one more time, Private!" Skipper growled.

Then Private remembered how he got injured on the last Blowhole mission and then squeaked, "Sorry, sir."

"But I don't get it," Kowalski wondered. "If Julien is missing, how could nobody missed him?"

"I dunno," Rico shrugged.

Suddenly, Skipper growled, "Maybe his lazy servants sold him to the monster!"

The Penguins met the two lemurs Maurice and Mort at the lemur habitat. Their coming startled Maurice.

"Whoa! Slow down, Skipper!" Maurice cautioned. "Why so jumpy?"

"Julien is missing!" Skipper explained. "And all you two are doing is lying around doing absolutely nothing!"

"But we're giving this superhero a spa treatment," Mort cooed, pointing to Larry-Boy who was sitting in Julien's easy chair and sipping on a smoothie.

"How can you relax at a time like this?" Private complained. "Julien is in grave danger!"

"Look, penguins," Larry-Boy said, "I've been driving around all day looking for a space alien..."

"You've seen the Fib from Outer Space?!" Private asked with shock.

"Uh, if that's what it's called," Larry said.

"You mean the one that you kept passing and missing several times throughout the whole day?" Skipper argued.

"Oh! That guy!" Larry-Boy admitted. "Gee, I didn't get a good look of his face..."

"Forget it!" Skipper snapped. "We have a lemur to save!"

"Soda launcher- convenient, at least," Private suggested.

"No! Blowhole will be expecting that!" Skipper contradicted. "That mo-fo read part of this story's script!"

"Let's just go already," Kowalski suggested.

"Right!"

The Penguins were off. Larry-Boy just sat there and said, "Well, this is way beyond me. So, if you lemurs have some time, how about a board game?"

"Ooh! I love board games!" Mort clapped with joy.

"I hope those penguins rescue King Julien," Maurice hoped.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Back in Dr. Blowhole's lair in Coney Island...

Blowhole and the giant Fib were laughing their heads off. They were just too evil to care about anything in the world right now. Blowhole signaled one of his lobsters to feed him another fish. The lobster threw one to the evil dolphin, but the Fib ended up catching it in his giant fingers instead. But then, he hand-fed it to Blowhole.

The villains continued to laugh their heads off. Blowhole nearly choked on the fish that he was eating during the whole process. After that brief moment, the villains resumed laughing diabolically.

Just then, there was more laughter than before. The Fib and Dr. Blowhole stopped laughing and noticed that King Julien was laughing with them. But why? But then the villains saw that he was out of his cage!

King Julien stopped laughing and asked sheepishly, "Question, why are we laughing?"

Dr. Blowhole became really mad and shouted, "Question, how did this mo-fo escape?!"

"I was laughing with you so hard... that I tinkled," Julien explained, "and I certainly didn't want to stand or sit in my own pee-pee."

"You mean... you took a piss in the cage?" one of the lobster minions questioned.

"Don't try to encourage him!" Blowhole snapped.

Then King Julien turned to the Fib and started complaining, "Fib! Why would you do this to your king? I thought you were loyal to me!"

"That's the thing about fibs, Julien," the Fib answered.

"Yeah, they grow!" Dr. Blowhole added. "And now that my beautiful monster is big, I can take over the whole world!"

"You almost took the words out of my mouth, doctor," the Fib commented.

"Oh, you mean the part about you calling the shots and Julien belonging to you?" asked the dolphin. "Well, you can keep Julien, but the world is mine. Deal?"

"Deal," agreed the Fib.

King Julien saw this and quickly hopped onto Dr. Blowhole's head.

"But hey! Are you going to go after the prisoner that escaped?" asked the lemur king. "Oh! Is he dangerous?"

"No," Blowhole growled, "and apparently, he doesn't realize that he's on top of my head!"

"Who is this sick bastard anyway?" King Julien asked. "I wanna go after this a-hole with you guys!" This was all an attempt for Julien to kiss up to Dr. Blowhole.

"Fib! Get this lemur off me and eat him already!" ordered Blowhole.

"Whoops!" Julien yelped as he jumped onto the top of Blowhole's Segway, accidentally pushing a button to make the Segway race down the hall with him and Blowhole still on board.

Blowhole was blinded by Julien's rear as they sped away into a glowing portal that the dolphin had activated hours ago. The Fib growled and followed them in hot pursuit. The two exited from the other side of the portal and raced past a sign saying, "Now entering Bumblyburg."

"I can't see!" Blowhole screamed.

The Fib came out from the portal and continued following them. He stepped all over cars and trucks as he ran down the streets of Bumblyburg to catch up with Julien and Blowhole.

The Segway led the two up an ice cream cone statue on top of an ice cream parlor. The Fib tried to catch them but accidentally smashed the statue into bits.

Next, the Segway led Blowhole and Julien up a billboard that was advertising a movie about cows invading earth. The Fib tried catching them there, but ended up destroying the entire billboard in the process, including the made-shift cow that was spinning around and around on a wheel. The cow on the wheel rolled away after the Fib had damaged the billboard.

"Don't worry!" Julien shouted to the evil dolphin, who was still blinded by the lemur's rear. "I will be your eyes! Turn left! Turn right!"

The Segway swerved left and right and almost ran into an oncoming police car. The car halted and Officer Scooter (who was a carrot) jumped out to see what was going on. Then he saw the Fib that was heading this way.

Panicking, Officer Scooter yelled into a walkie-talkie, "We need Larry-Boy! I don't care how you get him! Just get him over here right now!"

Then fearing for his safety, he ran away from his patrol car and onto the sidewalk near a parking meter. The Fib's giant foot squished the car flat, but the monster didn't stop there. He now wanted to step on the officer!

Officer Scooter saw this and ran for his life. The monster stepped on the parking meter that the carrot was standing next to earlier. Scooter ran as fast as he could, but was hit by a bus and thrown into the front window of the department store. The store manager complained, "Aww, come on! We just put a new window on there!"

A scallion known as the Milk Money Bandit was chugging on a carton of milk when he saw this and commented, "Dang! He ain't gonna be arresting me at the beginning of 'Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed.' No way, man."

The Segway raced out of the portal and back into Dr. Blowhole's lair. Julien jumped off just in time for the Segway to crash into the wall. But Blowhole wasn't so luck; he crashed into the wall WITH the Segway, which punched a huge hole into a dressing room.

"Do you mind, Blowhole?" Skipper snapped at him. "My men and I don't come in until the next scene!"

"Oops! Sorry!" Blowhole said absentmindedly, getting up and back onto his Segway, but then he did a double take. "The Penguins have a dressing room in MY lair?!"

"I caught the lemur!" the Fib said, holding Julien tightly in his clutches.

"Uh, Blowy, I have a proposal for you!" Julien shouted, as his last chance to kiss up to Blowhole. Then he pulled out what looked like an engagement ring for Blowhole to see. Skipper peeked out from the hole in the wall and gasped.

"Will you do me the honor of having me as your partner-in-crime?" Julien asked, holding up the ring.

"Julien! Wait!" Skipper shouted as he stepped out into the lair. The Penguins tried to catch him, but they all found themselves led into a trap. A wall rose from underneath Skipper and the Penguins and they were chained to this wall.

Dr. Blowhole laughed and said, "You know, I accept your proposal, Julien, my partner..."

"...in crime!" Julien finished.

Then Blowhole, the Fib, and Julien laughed as the Penguins founded themselves captured.

Suddenly, Officer Scooter popped out of nowhere screaming, "Larry-Boy! Where could he be?!" But the Fib just swatted the police officer with the back of his giant hand, and the officer was sent flying into a pile of machinery.

Dr. Blowhole saw this and commented, "Dang! He ain't gonna be in 'Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed' at all!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Back at the Central Park Zoo, Mort was in a frenzy.

"The king!" he panicked. "The king's feet must be saved!"

"Dude, why do you talk about Julien's feet?" LarryBoy asked, still lounging in Julien's chair and picking a card from the stack that sat on the Candyland board. He was disappointed when he picked out a card. "Still stuck in the licorice guy's hood."

"No need to talk so gangster," Maurice said, rolling his eyes and picking a card from the deck. He jumped with joy as he read the card that he picked. "Finally!"

"Let me guess. You get to go all the way to that princess or whatever her name is?" LarryBoy guessed.

"I get to start all over again!" Maurice grimaced, and then grumbling to himself as he placed his blue game piece back to the starting point on the board.

LarryBoy shrugged. "Join the club."

"The king must be saved!" Mort complained.

"The penguins are on the case, Mort," Maurice assured him. "They'll handle it."

"NO!" Mort snapped. "The king needs ME!"

So then Mort jumped onto the lemurs' moonwalk and bounced out of the zoo. However, the little lemur bounced onto the side of Archie's head, as he was riding up to the zoo entrance on his scooter. Archie fell flat on his face on the street.

"Ouch!" Archie's yelp was audible to LarryBoy's plunger ears. The superhero jumped out of Julien's chair in an instant.

"Whoa!" Maurice said, seeing this. "Why so jumpy, LarryBoy?"

"Don't tell Archie that I was here!" LarryBoy said. "He thinks that I'm still look for the space alien! He doesn't know that I was sitting here doing nothing!" He jumped out of the lemur habitat and hid into the bushes.

"And consider our game postponed!" the hero shouted in the bushes. "I never really liked Candyland!"

All was quiet afterwards.

"Wow," Maurice said to himself. "Mort and that superhero are jumpy people. I wish I was so jumpy, that way I'm one of 'Penguins of Madagascar''s least favorite characters."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Back in Coney Island… in Dr. Blowhole' lair…

"I'm so glad that you all could be here!" Blowhole praised with villainy.

"For what? So that we could 'witness history'?" Skipper guessed as he was bounded by shackles attached to the steel wall. "And that you enjoy me and my men being trapped here and seeing all of this?"

Dr. Blowhole glared at Skipper. "You've obviously read the whole script."

"Well, at least there isn't anything good on the telly tonight anyway," Private commented. "I mean, I wasn't planning on watching some six-hour marathon of those cheesy Disney Channel shows that they have nowadays."

"WELL, PRIVATE!" Dr. Blowhole nuck up from behind Private to say. "Get nice and comfortable, because I'll have you peng-you-ins watch that six-hour marathon while I take over the world!"

"And just _how_ will you take over the world this time?" Skipper grumbled.

Dr. Blowhole raised his flipper to answer him, but hesitated. "Uh," the dolphin stuttered.

He turned his back to the penguins to pull out a thick pamphlet reading "Penguins of Madagascar: Dr. Blowhole's Revenge" on the front cover.

Kowalski spotted this and shouted, "You cheater! You're not supposed to refer to the script!"

"But Skipper did!" Blowhole complained, still thumbing through the pages.

"Whoa," Rico just babbled.

"I agree. This whole story is a wreck," Private commented.

"WELL, PRIVATE!" Blowhole once again snapped from behind Private.

Private jumped and then complained, "DO YOU MIND?! You just made me whizz!" The other penguins and Dr. Blowhole cringed.

"I'm not cleaning that up," Blowhole muttered, wheeling back to his giant computer screen.

Mort and Archie were riding the scooter down the streets of Coney Island. Mort was on top of Archie, cracking the whip.

"Go! Go!" Mort ordered. "The king's feet must be saved!"

The Fib was lounging behind the trapped penguins with Julien still in his clutches.

"Whatever happened to that, uh, 'Ring of Fire' giszmo that that Blow-Joe guy was gonna do?" Julien couldn't help but ask. "Or was he gonna do that in 'The Return of the Revenge of…' uh, so-and-so?"

"You're annoying," the Fib grumbled. Then the monster turned to Blowhole and asked, "So, doc? When can I eat this lemur?"

"Wait!" Blowhole said with wide eyes (Well, actually, with one eye, because of his right eye being a cyborg eye). "Julien gave us the answer to what my plan for revenge is!"

"He did?" everyone said in unison to the dolphin.

"Yes! Now I remember!" Blowhole chimed, and then he wheeled over to a file cabinet to the right of the computer screen.

When he arrived to the file cabinet to retrieve a folder containing the plans for the "Ring of Fire," a plunger-head hero popped out.

"What the…!" Dr. Blowhole spat as he saw this.

"Huh?" The Fib breathed.

"What now?" Skipper asked, just rolling his eyes.

"Bada bing?" Rico babbled.

LarryBoy landed on the floor and proclaimed, "I AM THAT HERO!"

"First of all, I can't get over your heroic pose," Dr. Blowhole commented.

The penguins looked at the dolphin funny. Blowhole saw this and then said, "I mean… that's strange. I thought that mousy lemur of Julien's was gonna fall from the ceiling and say-"

Before the mad doctor could finish his sentence, everyone heard, "THE KING'S FEET MUST BE FREE!"

"Yes, free at last!" another voice said, but this one was British.

Out from the back, Archie rode his scooter towards the party. Mort hopped off of Archie's head and zoomed over to Julien's feet, although he no found himself dangling 30 feet from the floor.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" Dr. Blowhole yelled with outrage. "The peng-you-ins knowing about my plans prior to the story! Goofy-looking heroes popping out of file cabinets! And two morons showing up uninvited to my… my…"

"To us witnessing the world ending with your… whatever it is that you were gonna use to destroy this place?" Skipper guessed.

Dr. Blowhole's… _one eye_… widened.

"Oh, right!" he said. "I was gonna use the Fib to rule the world. Thanks, Skipper."

Skipper's face turned red. "Let me be perfectly clear, Blowhole. I don't help bad guys!"

"But you just did." Blowhole smiled. "And it just so happens that I read this story's script a million times and built the Ring of Fire on top of the Bumblyburg Watertower before this story even started. All I have to do now, is send the Fib to activate the machine with his touch, and then he can eat the lemur!"

"Wait, what?!" Julien said with shock. "No!"

The lemur tried to wiggle free, but the monster's grip was too tight on him.

The Fib chuckled and marched his way to the open portal leading to Bumblyburg.

"Drop the asparagus!" LarryBoy shouted.

Everyone looked at him funny. The hero realized his mistake and corrected himself. "I mean… drop the lemur!"

Suddenly, the shackles on the penguins unlocked, freeing them.

"Darn! I knew I shouldn't have had the peng-you-in trap voice-activated to those words," Blowhole grumbled.

"Nice work, LarryBoy!" Skipper said.

Just then, Dr. Blowhole pressed a button on his Segway, releasing his lobster minions from a back room. "This'll keep you heroes busy!"

As the lobsters drew near, the penguins stood up and prepared to fight.

"Don't worry about us, cucumber!" Skipper said to LarryBoy. "We'll catch up to that monster! Just try to stop him from getting to that watertower, pronto!"

"You bet!" LarryBoy answered, and then he raced off through the open portal to pursue the Fib.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

The Penguins held their ground as they began to fight off the lobster minions.

The Penguins finally attacked their opponent, although Private asked to use the bathroom first. Skipper just said, "Make it quick, Private. We got a planet to save!"

Five minutes later… Skipper was doing his signature karate moves on a handful of lobsters.

Rico spat out bombs and sticks of dynamite at the minions.

Kowalski was doing staring contests with a few lobsters.

And Private was… well, all the penguins were kicking butt, until…

"LOBSTER PILE!" screamed a handful of lobsters, jumping on top of Skipper and Kowalski.

Dr. Blowhole was content with the surprise attack. He turns back to his big computer, but was surprised to see that Mort and Alfred were there.

"My computer!" shouted Blowhole. "You two! Get away from there!"

He tossed Mort like a beach ball out of the way, and he said to Alfred, "Oh, Alfred, you uh… you forgot to take your meds!"

"I did?" Alfred asked with shock. "I got to go home and take them, before I go haywire in the next scene!" The asparagus dashed out of the lair. After a few seconds, everyone could hear him say, "Wait, I don't take any medication." But before he could say anymore, Dr. Blowhole closed the door on him.

"I'm glad that asparagus guy is out of the way," muttered Blowhole.

Meanwhile, the Fib was making his way up the Bumblyburg Water Tower. King Julien was quivering with fear.

"Uh, big space alien guy, I don't like heights," King Julien whimpered. "Your king needs his booty to be on the ground like everyone else."

The Fib ignored him. "Let's see if LarryBoy can…"

"Of course LarryBoy can help me from up here!" King Julien interrupted. "It says so in that thick bible that has Blow-joe's name on it."

The Fib raised an eyebrow. "You mean the story's script?"

"Yeah, whatever you all call that thick book."

The Fib shook his head in disapproval and then continued up the water tower. Once he was up on top, he grinned.

"Now is the time to activate the Ring of Fire," Fib announced. "Blowhole will be so proud!"

"Not if I'm here!" a familiar heroic voice called out.

It was LarryBoy!

"LarryBoy?" the Fib shouted. "How…? You…! How did you get up here?"

"Oh, with one of Dr. Blowhole's rejects," the hero said. "What was its name again? Oh yeah…"

A large mutated lobster climbed up onto the tower, and a big booming voice said, "CHROME CLAW!" The lobster roared at the Fib.

Back in the lair, Dr. Blowhole saw Chrome Claw on one of his satellite cameras, and his mouth had dropped open.

"Darn!" the dolphin cursed. "I knew I should have used Chrome Claw, instead of that lie that's actually a lie."

"What's a lie?" Skipper asked as he smashed a lobster's skull against the wall.

"_It_ is," Blowhole answered, pointing at the Fib.

"The monster that you sent to activate the Ring of Fire?" Skipper asked.

"Yes."

"Which part?"

"Enough with the small talk, Skipper!" Blowhole snapped, now annoyed. Then he turns to the computer and shouts, "Fibrilious! Activate the Ring of Fire now! Do it now, before that silly superhero interferes!"

The Fib hears Dr. Blowhole's command and proceeds. He backhanded Chrome Claw right in the face. The mutated lobster falls off the water tower. Next, the Fib grabs LarryBoy with his free hand.

As both Julien and LarryBoy now squirm in his clutches, the Fib uses his right elbow to press a large red button that sat on the top of the water tower. Suddenly, with the button pressed… somewhere in the Arctic… a circle of large stick lights turn on. A big booming voice calls out, "RING OF FIRE ACTIVATED!"

Seeing this all happen on the big computer screen, Skipper growled to Blowhole, "You fiend!"

"Who, me or the Fib?" Blowhole asked curiously.

Skipper smacked his forehead with frustration.


End file.
